1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of processing audio signals. In particular, to a system and method for mitigating audio feedback.
2. Related Art
In-car communication (ICC) systems may be integrated into an automobile cabin to facilitate communication between occupants of the vehicle by relaying signals captured by microphones and reproducing them in audio transducers within the vehicle. For example, a microphone near the driver's mouth is fed to an audio transducer near the third row to allow third row occupants to hear the driver's voice clearly. Delay and relative level between the direct arrival and reproduced sound of a particular talker at a listener's location is important to ensure the naturalness of conversation. Reproducing the drivers voice may result in a feedback path that may cause ringing, so attention must be paid to keep the closed-loop gain at a safe level. In many cases, paying close attention to the closed-loop gain may not be enough to prevent ringing caused by the feedback path.